Anastasia 2
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Sequel to Anastasia England was thought to be destroyed. Liechtenstein was kidnapped... Will Sealand be able to rescue her or will England kill him for good this time SuFin DenNor SeaLiech Human and country names used
1. Chapter 1

**Anastasia 2**

_**Sealand/Peter: Anastasia**_

_**Finland/ Tino: Dowager Empress Marie**_

_**Sweden/ Berwald and Iceland/ Erik: The other people who live with Sweden and Finland  
>Norway Lukas: Sophie **_

_**England/Arthur: Rasputin**_

_**America/Alfred: Bartok**_

_**Hanatamago: Puka**_

_**Liechtenstein/Lilli: Dimitri **_

_**Denmark/ Mathias: Vladmir **_

Chapter 1:

Sealand was fast asleep he became a hero a year ago on this day. He battled jerk England, got a girlfriend and got his family back! Sealand was happy for once in his life because he and Liechtenstein had a date the day before and it was the best date by far even with Switzerland being there. But tonight's dream was a nightmare…..

"_Sealand!" A muffled female voice screamed . Sealand was running around with Hanatamago when he heard his name being called. Sealand shivered it reminded him of the year earlier where jerk England tried to kill him. "Let's go see who's yelling Hanatamago!" he yelled and they both ran to the where the voice was heard. "Hello…Sealand." A British accent said "J-jerk England!" Sealand screamed "Yes it's me you brat!" England yelled " This is my revenge of you trying to destroy me!" Sealand looked besides England he saw….Liechtenstein "Let her go!" He yelled "Never, you brat." England yelled "You should have thought of that before you humiliated me!" Sealand looked at him and then Liechtenstein "I'll rescue you Lilli! Just hold on!" He yelled "I won't let that happen but good bye Sealand!" England laughed and they both disappeared. Sealand yelled "NO!"_

Sealand woke up screaming and the Nordics came running into his room "What happened baby?"

"Mama! It was England! He kidnapped Liechtenstein!" Sealand yelled "What? England's gone Sealand how could h-" Finland started then his phone rang "Hello?" _"Liechtenstein's gone!"_ "What?" _" I heard her yelling for me and when I got to her she was gone!" _"Sealand just had a dream that England kidnapped her but I need to go." And Finland hung up the phone.

"What?" Denmark asked "It was Switzerland. Liechtenstein's been kidnapped." Finland said sadly "Mama! It was England! I know it! Otherwise I'd would not have dreamt it!" "Sweden…. I'm going to sleep in here for the rest of the night." Finland said "Okay." Sweden said and the rest of the Nordics left the room. "Mama…"Sealand whispered "It's fine if England comes I'll protect you." Finland told him and Sealand laid back down. Finland laid right beside him and they both soon fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

The countries had a worldwide search party and Liechtenstein was nowhere to be found "Mama, what if we never find her?" Sealand asked "Well we found you." "Yes but after five years!"

Finland sighed and Sealand ran after Hanatamago. "Where is Lilli at anyways and why did that jerk England take her?" Sealand thought "Jerk England must be after me then! I wish Mama could protect me from him!"

Hanatamago barked and started running towards the woods "Hanatamago!" Sealand cried "Come back!" He ran after her "This is exactly like my dream!" He thought "Please don't let it be true!"

Sealand stopped dead in his tracks. "Maybe I should just wait here for Hanatamago." Sealand thought aloud "_Sealand._" A voice said "Uhh…" Sealand looked around and Hanatamago ran back to him Sealand picked her up and he yelled "If it's you Jerk England go away!" Sealand gulped and he said "Let's leave Hana!" and he ran away

Sealand was out of breath by the time he got out of the woods. "Mama!" Sealand yelled "What is it?" Finland asked "Hanatamago ran into the woods so I ran after her, when I was looking for her somebody called my name!" Sealand explained "Well none of us called you." Finland told him "Mama…I'm scared!" Sealand cried into his shoulder "It's fine baby." Finland told him and hugged him Denmark ran over to Finland "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Denmark asked "Yes." Finland said and let go of Sealand and followed Denmark "Fin." He said "What?" "He's back." Finland's eyes widened and said "E-England! B-but how?" "I don't know… But we have to protect Sealand." Finland turned around and his eyes wondered around where Sealand was standing at. "SEALAND!" he yelled "Denmark! Look for him!" They both stayed quiet for a moment and they heard a loud screaming "MAMA! PAPA!" "There he is!" Denmark yelled and they both ran towards the screaming. "Please let him be okay." Finland thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Denmark and Finland caught up to where Sealand was at. Finland looked up and saw England "Let him go!" Denmark yelled "Uncle Den!" Sealand yelled "Listen to him ya jerk!" and kicked him England screamed in pain Norway appeared and grabbed Sealand. "Uncle Norway!" Sealand yelled "Thanks for saving me from the jerk!" "We can't lose you again just after one year of having you back." Norway told him and he handed Sealand to Finland. "Mama." Sealand whispered and snuggled close to him. Finland hugged him tight and he yelled "Why have you come?" England looked at him and yelled "I came because you all thought that I was really dead and did you really think I would forget my own curse!" Denmark looked at him and yelled "Where's Liechtenstein?" "Give her back!" Sealand yelled "Calm down!" Finland scolded "I have her and no I won't give her back you twit." "Don't call me that you jerk!" Sealand yelled "Uncle Den will beat your butt! Right Uncle Den?" "Uhh…Sure!" Denmark stuttered Norway sighed "Typical you ask for your idiot uncle for help." "What do you mean idiot uncle?" Sealand asked "Did you forget, I can see mythical creatures like he can and I can cast spells." England looked at Norway and said "Well its outnumbered so no use fighting so…good bye." "Don't you dare leave!" Sealand yelled "Sealand hush!" Finland whispered Denmark yelled and said "Sealand come on will find her later." "But Uncle D-" Sealand started "No buts Sealand!" Norway yelled "Yes, sir." Sealand said sadly and Finland led him slowly away. England looked at the Nordics in disbelief are they really letting him go just like that? "Now! England! Leave! Never come back here again and if we see you we will have no other choice but to fight you!" Denmark threatened and England looked at them and then disappeared.

"Mama…" Sealand said "I'm sorry for that." "Hm?" Finland said "It wasn't your fault. Anyways papa will be home tomorrow." "He will?" Sealand asked "Yep" Finland said "He sent me a telegram yesterday." " M'kay." Sealand said and hugged his "mother". Norway and Denmark walked into the house and Iceland came walking down the stairs. "Hej." Iceland mumbled "Look who final got out of his room." Denmark joked "So Fin…. I heard Sve is comin' back!" "Yes he is Danmark." Finland said and he saw Sealand yawn. "You want to go to bed Sealand?" "I don't know would it be wise to mama?" "Yes." Finland nodded and picked him up and sat cradled him. Sealand soon fell asleep and Denmark whispered "Do you want me to take him to his room?" "No its fine Sealand feels safer in my arms right now." The four Nordic nations sat in silence for about five minutes than Sealand started moving. "Sealand!" Finland whispered "Buckingham palace….Jerk England….Liechtenstein…." Sealand mumbled in his sleep. "Clues…." Finland mumbled "What?" Norway asked "She must be in the Buckingham palace Sealand just mumbled that in his sleep." Finland told them Denmark looked up at the Finnish man and said "Are you sure?" "Of course not idiot." Norway sarcastically said "That's why he said Sealand mumbled it in his sleep." The young micro-nation stirred in his sleep "We need to make plans to go to England." Finland whispered "What?" The other Nordics gasped "Nei! We can't it's too dangerous and we should wait until Sweden gets here!" Norway hissed "We are Norway." Finland whispered and Sealand's head shot up "Mama! I know where she's at!" "Where?" Iceland asked "At the Buckingham Palace in the cellar." The Nordics nodded and it was decided they would leave the next day…


End file.
